the next best thing
by a sparkling fairy
Summary: Tsuna wants to help Gokudera have some fun. And he's convinced a drunken lap dance might be just the thing.


a/n: loud embarrassed laughter. let's just say they're over the age of consent and that they totally would have done this even if Tsuna hadn't been drunk. also, nothing caught fire. probably.

* * *

Tsuna feels good, better than he has felt in a long time. Any worries he might have, floated out of his mind by the time someone put the third drink into his hands. Laughing, he stumbles aimlessly and without balance through a blurred version of his house.

People who tell him what a great party it is try to pat his back, but for some reason most of them miss and go lower. That's okay though, they're not groping him on purpose, so Tsuna smiles loosely in return and continues on his quest to make sure everyone is having a good time, especially his friends.

Yamamoto grins at him when he finds him, gives him a noogie, and generally capitalizes Tsuna's attention until Ryohei arrives with more drinks, which are extreme enough to have knocked out half the boxing club according to him, but not Ryohei because he's too extreme, and then he passes out in front of them.

Tsuna tries to lift him up from the floor, because he doesn't want anyone to step on big brother, but he's too heavy, so Tsuna starts rooting through his pockets for his dying will pills. He is interrupted by Yamamoto who presses his own drink in Tsuna's hand and casts a worried glance at Ryohei and another at him for some strange reason. He might be saying something like "wait on" and "hold here", but Tsuna can't listen to him since he has to figure out how to free his hands which are both holding plastic cups.

His friends leave and it's weird because it looks like Ryohei is being dragged away and maybe he's being kidnapped and Tsuna should save him, but he can't because his hands are full.

The solution only comes to Tsuna when they have disappeared among all the people in the living room, which makes him laugh a lot and kind of hysterically. Tsuna chugs down whatever is in the cup given to him by … someone and throws the other one on the floor, hopefully in the direction of a trashcan. Someone whose voice is too high screeches at him about their ruined shoes, which doesn't interest Tsuna, so he leaves to look for Gokudera.

It takes him a while, but eventually Tsuna finds him on the second floor in his own bedroom after stumbling in on a couple making out in his parents' room. Gokudera is sitting on the edge of the bed and he's scowling so hard there's smoke coming from his ears.

No, that's not right, the smoke comes from the cigarette he's holding.

Tsuna tolerates Gokudera's smoking, he really does, but not inside the house, even if the window's open.

"Tenth! What are you-" Gokudera begins and Tsuna ignores the rest of what he's saying because it's hard to concentrate on walking and listening at the same time, though it's better here where it's quieter. Mostly, the music is just lingering in his ears.

Standing in front of Gokudera, he finds that he's become one or two heads taller than Gokudera and that his arms feel really heavy. He makes a grab for the cigarette anyway, but it's uncoordinated so instead his fist nudges against Gokudera's head. He lets his fingers tangle in the surprisingly soft hair. And it's not like Tsuna planned this, but it does make Gokudera stand up - jump up, really - and toss his cigarette out of the window. He's not scowling anymore, but he still looks too unhappy.

"Tenth, are you alright?" he asks worriedly and Tsuna feels the sudden impulse to imitate him using Reborn's voice.

He doesn't though. Instead he says, "Gokudera should be happy."

And then he giggles because that sounds like something Haru would say, only Haru wouldn't say nice things to Gokudera. Haru has been dancing with Kyoko the last time he's seen her and she was happy.

"We should dance, Gokudera!" he says brightly and puts the hand that isn't still tangled in Gokudera's hair on his chest to push him back down on the bed, since he looks a bit too stiff and serious to dance happily. Tsuna will just have to dance for him.

Gokudera sits down again without protest, the expression on his face too stunned for Tsuna's liking, although he's undoubtedly adorable, the way he's staring wide-eyed at Tsuna with his mouth hanging open slightly.

Tsuna smiles sunnily and lets his hand slide from Gokudera's hair to the side of his neck, stroking his thumb over the slightly parted lips. It sounds like Gokudera's breath catches in his throat then, and really. That's bad. What if Gokudera tipped over the scales for getting lung cancer with that last drag before Tsuna found him?

"You shouldn't smoke, Gokudera. What if you die? We won't be able to dance anymore." Of course, they've never danced before and Tsuna has trouble thinking of why. It's such a good idea, they should always be doing it.

"Tenth, I-I don't. I won't-" Gokudera sputters and cuts himself off with a squeak when Tsuna gets closer, kneeling on the bed and straddling his legs. Tsuna's not used to being taller than Gokudera, so he doesn't know if Gokudera would always look like this, staring up at him with awe and and guilt and something else, while he blushes darker and darker. Carefully, Tsuna puts his other hand on his shoulder, leaning in and touching his forehead again Gokudera's.

"Don't worry," he says and he shouldn't be breathless before they start. "I know you don't. Won't."

Slowly, Tsuna starts swaying his hips to the left and right. The movements are small and it takes Tsuna a moment to find a good rhythm, but Gokudera is completely dumbstruck already and doesn't seem to know what to with his hands. Tsuna takes them and guides them to his waist before putting his own hands back on the sides of Gokudera's neck, rubbing his thumbs along the skin just below his ears to soothe him. Gokudera doesn't really grip him, he lets his fingers flutter over Tsuna's sides. It doesn't feel ticklish, but it makes his grin widen.

"Come on, Gokudera," Tsuna says happily, playfully, moving his hips in little circles now, grinding down, enjoying the friction and the tingling sensation that comes spreading through his whole body with it. "Put your hands on me proper."

"Oh my god," Gokudera gasps. His fingers twitch and he tightens his hold at Tsuna's waist, maybe hard enough to bruise later. Despite that, it's too hard to keep standing on his knees with his thighs moving, so the next time Tsuna grinds down, grinds their crotches together, he sits down on Gokudera's lap. His own breath hitches a little at the touch.

Judging by his moan, Gokudera doesn't mind, so Tsuna doesn't stop rocking against him rhythmically, and it's so good he can't make himself stop now. Ever so often, Gokudera's hip jerk up slightly to meet his.

Then Gokudera lets his head fall back and exhales sharply. "Tenth- _Tsuna_ , if you don't stop, I'll. I..."

"It's okay," Tsuna says, marvelling again at how soft Gokudera's hair is when he puts his hand to the back of his head to pull him back up.

With a smile he brushes their lips together. Gokudera whines, rocking up his hips desperately, saying Tsuna's name almost reverently and it's that what has Tsuna biting down on his own lips because he wants to wail with the rush that goes through him. They both shake with it and Tsuna ducks his head to muffle his moans in the crook of Gokudera's neck.

Wrapping his arms around Tsuna's waist, Gokudera clumsily drags him closer, pressing him against his chest so they fall back on the bed together.

For a moment, all Tsuna hears is their breathing, still ragged, and the indistinct thumping of music downstairs.

He feels warm and fuzzy and it's nice even to listen to Gokudera's voice as he starts babbling about smoking and alcohol and ruining pants. Tsuna feels himself drift off and does his best to get his arms around Gokudera, feeling pleased when he clings to Tsuna even more tightly.

They can talk it out tomorrow.


End file.
